User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Death - Chapter Eight
Hey! Welcome to the Death Chapter Eight and Nine premiere! I apologize for not posting in a LONG time, but, Hey! I'm here now! '' ''HAZZAH for the new episode premiere being Double Chapters! Death, Chapter Eight “If there’s no one beside you, when your soul embarks, Then I’ll follow you into the dark.” "Willow!" Amber pushes Ana way from Willow, grabbing the spear and shoe, "Touch her and I will slice your neck." Amber growled as Willow stood next to Amber. "O-Okay..." Ana stood there, silently. "Good, now tell us how the get out of here or I'll kill you this time." Amber threatened, Ana sighed. "Down the hall, take a left, then take a right, go straight down and there should be a black door that leads to the basement that has a latter to the Anubis Attic." Ana explained, "Nooooooooooo!" Ariel screams as Amber and Willow run away, Running after them. "Get back here!" Run, Run, Run. "Willow, my feet hurt..." Amber whined, "No. Amber, you HAVE to keep moving. Please?" "Fine." Amber sighs, they finally reach the black door, Willow pushes it open as Amber runs for the latter, with Willow following after. "Oh my god, Willow, we're almost there!" Amber says as she reaches into the attic, holding onto the pole, Willow climbs up, but she gets stuck. "A-Amber, I'm stuck..." Willow panicked, Amber pulled Willow who falls on top of Amber, They begin to stare at each other. "Uh..." Amber blushed, Willow stood and helped Amber up, She looks around the attic, seeing the door open, She drags Amber with her. ----------- Willow and Amber walked towards the dining room, seeing everyone standing up. Joy turns around, "Amber!? Willow!" She runs to both of them, Piper pushes Joy away from Willow and kisses her, Amber stares at the two who are sharing a long passionate kiss. "I missed you very much!" Piper embraces Willow, who is blushing. "I missed you too..." Willow smiled, Amber stared at the two and sighs. ------------ Everyone stood in the cellar, as Joy was waiting for silence. "Okay, Everyone, I have decided something." Joy said, "What?" Jerome asked, "I've decided, We're moving away." Everyone's eyes widened, "....What?" Rachel said, "We're moving. It's best to stay away from this school, I mean, there are people trying to kill us." Joy said, Izzy nodded in agreement. "Well, Where can we move...?" Mara asked, "I know where!" ------------- Joy sat in the front seat of her car, driving to Mercer Mansion it was her father's house she'd go to over the summer. But, Her father doesn't live there and he offered the house to her, "So, this is your house, Joy?" Willow asked, "Yep!" Joy turned and parked the car in the driveway. "I'll assign rooms, All girls in one hall and boys in another." Joy said. Everyone groaned. ------------- Izzy sat on her bed, wondering what the killer would do, Amber entered the room. "Hey Izzy..." Amber sighed, "Hey Amber! What's wrong?". "Everything is wrong. Piper stole Alfie from me, now she's stealing Willow." Amber sighed, sitting next to Izzy, "Stealing Willow? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have some hostility towards Willow? What made you change?" Izzy asked, "Me having hostility towards Willow? Never..." Amber lied, "Oh please, you know why." Izzy joked, "Fine! I didn't like Willow, I mean, she was obsessed with me during senior year, and she took Alfie away from me, but now....I mean, I'm beginning to slowly have a crush on her...but..." “But?” “She has Piper. I don’t what to do. So, I guess since you’re the only one in here who doesn’t care about any relationship. So, can you help me?” “Well, I can. This is coming from me, You should take my advice wisely. It’s a cruel world out there, especially at this time, and you’re focusing on love, When you’re life can be over at any second? What if you die before you even get to tell her how she feels? What if she falls in love with Piper? Trust me, When this is over, You tell her everything. But, right now, you should really focus on our lives.” Izzy said, Amber looked at her. It’s like Izzy felt the pain before. ------------- Mara sat in Joy’s cellar, mixing elixirs together. No one knew she was down there, Actually, She’s been mixing elixirs back at Anubis, it’s just that no one knew. And it wasn’t in the main cellar, It was in one of the tunnels. “And….I’m done!” Mara carefully poured the liquid into the bottle, she then tastes it. “Just like I wanted it…” Mara began to laugh maniacally. “Oh those fools will never know what they’re up for.” Mara says. ------------- Death, Chapter Nine “Movies don’t create psychos, Movies make psychos more creative.” Ariel and Ana sat in an office, in front of a desk. “So, you’re telling me, you let the girls run away?” A female voice said. “Yes, Boss…” Ariel sighed, “I promise, we’ll get them! I can do this alone, just fire Ana!” Ariel pleaded, “And that’s just what I’m going to do.” The unknown female said. Ana looked at Ariel, “What?!” “Ana, you’re fired. Please leave.” The female said. “N-No! B-But, I’m connected! You said you wouldn’t fire me since I’m connected!” Ana whined, “Well, just tell your daddy, that you’re not in the business anymore.” “No! Please!” Ana stomped her feet. The female became furious, “ANA LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH THIS SPOON. And I don’t think Mr.Millington would be happy about his real daughter to die.” The female said. “You wouldn’t dare.” Ana glared at the female, “Oh, Yes, I would dare. What’s the matter? Ana’s getting furious now?” The female teased, Ariel looked between the two, stepping back. “My father is the one who pays you, Caroline.” Ana pulls off the female’s hood, a blonde young woman appears. “You will pay for that.” Caroline grabs a knife and aims for Ana but misses. “Stop!” Ariel yelled, pulling Caroline back. “Now, Caroline, you’re not supposed to kill Ana. You’re not even the one who’s planning this out.” Ariel pointed out. “Fine, I’ll give you another chance.” Caroline sighed, Ana smiled. ---------- That night, Everyone went to sleep except Mara. She was waiting for a visitor to arrive, When she saw the figure standing at the door, she let the person in. “Hello, Ariel.” Mara smiled. ------- Oh wow look, a cliffhanger! Yay for Double Chapter Saturday! So, Let's just say, I ship Mariel. Yay! Okay, Bye. Credit to SinnerOfRandomness (Haley), For telling me where to write this for the cool fonts and stuff. '' ''Happy birthday Haley! Chapter One ''Chapter Two '' ''Chapter Three '' ''Chapter Three Part Two '' Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Category:Blog posts